Scooby Doo and the Blunderho Banshee
by Patilla
Summary: Scooby Doo and the gang get tangled up in an exciting new mystery. May contain some inside jokes; consequently, it probably sounds a lot more funny to us than it does to you.


_NOTE: An explanation will follow. Enjoy!_   
  
  
Scooby Doo and the Blunderho Banshee   
  
by Maya (Papaya) and Sophia (Tortilla)   
  
  
"I hope Daphne didn't make us late again," Velma remarked grumpily.   
  
"Oh, Velma," Fred came to Daphne's defense. "You know Daphne can't function without her special foundation. It was crucial that we pulled into that reststop."   
  
"Yeah," said Daphne. "You're just jealous because makeup gives you a rash."   
  
Velma fumed silently.   
  
After a few minutes, Shaggy spoke up.   
  
"Like, we're out of pizza, Fred."   
  
"How can we be?" Fred chuckled. "We got fifty pies while Daphne was in the bathroom!"   
  
"It cost me all the money I had," Velma added, visibly annoyed.   
  
Shaggy had an answer. "I'll tell you how," he said. "Two words: Scooby-Doo."   
  
"Reah!" Scooby-Doo said from the back. His pot-belly stomach was considerably larger than normal. Everyone enjoyed a hearty laugh.   
  
"That's our Scoob!" Shaggy said, happily.   
  
  
The Mystery Machine screeched to a stop in front of a huge stone castle.   
  
"Like, maybe Scoob and I should stay in the van," said Shaggy. "This place looks spooky."   
  
"Ruh-huh. Roooooky," Scooby agreed.   
  
"Oh come on," Daphne coaxed. "It's just an old castle. And you guys wouldn't want to miss all the food at the hundred-year anniversary celebration tonight."   
  
Scooby and Shaggy talked quietly for a few seconds and then turned to the rest of the gang.   
  
"Like, Scoob and I have decided to go. How scary can a castle be with a big celebration going on?"   
  
Suddenly, the gang heard a loud scream.   
  
"Oh, it was probably just the wind," Fred suggested as he dragged a struggling Scooby and Shaggy up a twisting path that lead to the castle entrance.   
  
  
When the gang reached the big oak doors, Fred held up his fist to knock; but before he could even touch the wood, they swung open, revealing what seemed to be a lot of darkness.   
  
"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "I wonder how _that_ happened!"   
  
Shaggy went stark white. "G-g-g--g-g-g-g-g-ghost!" He started convulsing.   
  
Just then, a plump woman emerged from the darkness.   
  
"Welcome to Blunderho Castle," she said cheerfully. "Come in, come in."   
  
The gang followed the woman down a long, dark, corridor. It soon opened up into a big, brightly-lit room full of old but comfortable-looking chairs and dusty antique furniture.   
  
"I'm Mrs.Pennyfeather, the caretaker," the woman explained. "Let me introduce you to the other guests here for the celebration."   
  
Two men and a young woman were seated in a cluster of overstuffed chairs. They all looked up as the gang entered.   
  
"This is Tracy McCellan," said Mrs. Pennyfeather, indicating the young lady. Tracy was a pretty blonde of about twenty.   
  
"It's nice to meet you all," she said. "I'm researching Blunderho Castle for a novel I'm writing. It's a ghost story that takes place here."   
  
An older man stood up and shook hands with Fred. "I'm Lance Blunderho. My family used to own this castle before they lost all their money. I've spent many nights here and you should be warned, leave now! There is a banshee that haunts this place. My family used to be respectful toward her, but now, well... she's been ignored and she is angry."   
  
"Now Lance, don't go scaring the guests. We all know that's just a legend made up by storytellers like Tracy here," the other man chided.   
  
Mrs. Pennyfather spoke again. "This is Tom O'Reilly. He owns the castle."   
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," Daphne said.   
  
Shaggy chimed in, "Yeah but like, when do we eat?"   
  
"Reah, we're rungry," Scooby barked.   
  
Velma rolled her eyes. "How could you two possibly be hungry after all those pizzas?"   
  
Daphne chuckled good-naturedly. "Shut up, Velma! If they want to eat, let them eat. Darn it all to heck."   
  
"Right you are, lil' lady," Tom said, looking Daphne over. "And who's _this_ homely creature?" he said, indicating Velma with the wave of his hand. "Is it the dog?"   
  
"Nah," Fred said. He sounded bored. "That's Velma. We figure she was dropped on her face as a small child."   
  
"She's smarter than all of us put together, though," Daphne said, twirling a lock of her hair automatically. "That can be a good thing, I guess. By the way," she focused her attention on Tom. "I'm Daphne."   
  
"Well," Mrs. Pennyfeather said briskly, cutting in, "let's move our party into the dining hall. Dinner is served!"   
  
"Like, did you hear that, Scoob?" Shaggy squealed.   
  
"Reah!" Scooby licked his lips with his big pink tongue.   
  
Shaggy and Scooby Doo set off, but ran in place for a few moments before they actually moved anywhere in the traditional cartoon fashion. Little did they know what lay ahead in the corridor which lead to the dining room.   
  
  
_So there's the first chapter. I'm sure you're all jumping up and down in suspense about what will happen next!   
The explanation is this: Maya's sister, Sarah, has these short Scooby Doo books that are very fun to poke fun at. Based on these, we decided to write a story of our own. It's really stupid and insane and contains inside jokes. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will come soon! _


End file.
